


The Felony

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Boyf Riends Drabbles! [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't you doubt me, He gets arrested and is charged on a felony, I did so much research for this', I played these games so shush, I swear I did a bunch of research, Jeremy is flamboyant lawyer, M/M, Mappy is the best, Michael is the client's son, Michael's dad is a drunk driver, Retro lovers, also I love Mappy, so is Pole Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jeremy was not ready for today’s court case. He was never ready, yet somehow, he got through all of them.But he was especially thrown off his not-ready game by the son of the Client, who was particularly handsome.





	The Felony

Jeremy was not ready for today’s court case. He was never ready, yet somehow, he got through all of them. Today he was defending someone who was being accused of drunk driving. He was supposed to plead innocent, but the family of the client told him just a moment ago to plead guilty and hope that the Judge a shorter sentence.

But he was especially thrown off his not-ready game by the son of the Client, who was particularly handsome. So, he walked into the court and sat down, ready to defend his client by saying that he is guilty.

So, the plan worked out poorly, but the client was given five years for this being his fifth offence for DUI. He walked out of the court surprisingly happy, and he went on his way to his office down the street from the courthouse.

When he walked in, he was surprised that the son of his client was there.

“Hey, you’re Jeremy Heere right?” The man said, awkwardly. “You, uh, got my Dad arrested and I wanted to thank you… As weird as that sounds.” He said, shifting nervously.

“Oh, yeah, uh, well if it was Mr. Mell’s fifth offense, I’m not surprised they treated it as a felony…” Jeremy cleared his throat. “Could I… Get your name so I don’t have to call you Mr. Mell as well?” Jeremy chuckled at his rhyme and the man before him did as well.

“Oh, it’s Michael… Michael Mell… So, um, do you want to get a drink or something when you get done? I don’t really know what you have to do, but I think you’re really cute, and I liked the way you swung your hips when you walked away earlier… I mean um!” Michael ranted, accidentally pointing out that he thought Jeremy’s flamboyant tendencies turned him on. “Just—A drink yeah?” He finally said, blushing deeply and avoiding eye contact.

“Yes. Also, that was so fucking adorable.” Jeremy laughed, causing Michael to flush more. “I just have to fill out a few things so if you want to stick around the fifteen minutes that it takes, I’d love to… I don’t know, talk?” He suggested, moving to sit at his desk. Michael nodded and sat in front of the desk before deciding it was too weird and he moved the chair to be on the side of the desk, next to Jeremy.

“So, tell me about yourself?” Jeremy awkwardly asked when Michael didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Oh! Sorry, you’re just really pretty up close…” Michael said, moving his hand so it brushed in Jeremy’s curly locks of hair. Jeremy blushed and smiled.

“You’re really sly when you don’t realize it, huh? I think if you asked, I’d marry you on the spot after that.” Jeremy joked, making Michael laugh.

“You wanted to know more about me, right? Well, I grew up here in New Jersey and became an arcade owner after my grandpa passed. He gave the place straight to me. Anyway, I love retro stuff, and if I had to choose, Mappy would be my favourite game. Pac-Man and Space Invaders are super close seconds though.” Jeremy smiled, getting to the middle of his work. “Oh, and I love fries… Like, French fries are the best thing ever.” This made Jeremy laugh and almost smudge his pen.

“I like retro stuff as well… I especially love the 80’s, I have a bunch of pastel stuff at home I wear when I’m off, but it just doesn’t get me a date, ya’know? Also, Mappy is fun, but Pole Position is great too. Namco is a really good company.” Jeremy grinned when he heard Michael snort.

“Nerd.”

“Geek.”

“I think we’ll be fine.” Michael said, standing up as he noticed Jeremy putting the papers he was working on away.

“Yeah, so how about that drink? I know this really great gay bar, it’s got karaoke.” Jeremy said, standing as well. “Oh, I guess I should maybe change first? I have an extra set of clothes in my car.” Michael grabbed his hand.

“I think it’ll be fine. Plus, I want to know more about this amazing man next to me.” Michael said, making Jeremy flush again. He puffed out his cheeks, but grinned.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

And they were on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a defense attorney that my dad works with and is super flamboyant and gay-like, and has this big, poofy, curly, hairstyle with the side of his head shaved and I just had to write this. The guy was single-handedly trying to bring back the eighties. Also my dad said that I was as well because I love Pastel, and Pastel Eighties is great. <3  
> PS, I know it's kinda crappy, but it's like 4 am, and I really wanted to write this. I may post another chapter that is an edit of the original!!!  
> zoiasks.tumblr.com


End file.
